Hunters and Exorcists
by RavenWingDark
Summary: Cas and Dean suddenly find themselves transported into Constantine's world and work to understand the exorcist, the strange angels and solve the other-worldly case. But it seems like they're going to encounter some trouble first. S10 for SPN and 1x07 (Blessed are the Damned) for Constantine. Gen
1. Part 1

**Summary: **SupernaturalXConstantine. S10 for Supernatural and 1x07 (Blessed are the Damned) for Constantine. Cas and Dean suddenly find themselves transported into John Constantine's world and work to understand the exorcist and the strange angels as well as solve the other-worldly case. However it seems like they're going to encounter some trouble first.

Recommended you watch at least one episode of Constantine but if not here's a useful little summary...

**Constantine Summary: Based on the wildly popular comic book series "Hellblazer" from DC Comics, seasoned demon hunter and master of the occult John Constantine is armed with a ferocious knowledge of the dark arts and a wickedly naughty wit. He fights the good fight — or at least he did. With his soul already damned to hell, he's decided to abandon his campaign against evil until a series of events thrusts him back into the fray when an old friend's daughter becomes the target of supernatural forces.**

Oh boy I watched this episode and found I had a particularly stubborn need to write a cross-over. I was so excited that I wrote the whole thing in one day. All of which I'll have out by the end of January. Please read and enjoy! If you're interested, I have another Supernatural story about what would happen if Castiel was in Season 1 on of Supernatural. Make sure to check it out!

I don't own either of these shows!

[PART ONE OF THREE]

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE:<p>

Castiel, Sam and Dean were in the bunker researching a strange chain of deaths in the Chandler, Arizona on an impressively boring Tuesday afternoon. Castiel narrowed his eyes at the wordy passage in the book he was reading through. He looked up at the Winchesters before straining again, to understand the dusty book.

"What do you have there, Cas?" Dean asked, looking up from a large book that had been less than helpful.

" I think I may have found something." Castiel admitted. That seemed to have piqued the boys attention and they walked around to see what the angel had found.

"Jeez, you can read that?" Sam squinted. The book was written in Spanish. Language wasn't a barrier for him but the state of the yellowed paper and the smudged and faded ink was.

Castiel squinted again. To most humans the text would have been nearly indiscernible. Luckily, he wasn't human.

"Yes, but the passage is in Spanish."

"Well then it's a good thing we recruited the angel," Dean said, "what does it say?"

"Uh, well. This passage is about the Chupacabra."

"Chupacabra? Those are only in Central and South America. I've never heard about one in the States before, not even as far south as Arizona. Are you sure, Cas?" Sam asked.

"The deaths were first livestock then humans being drained of their blood. It says here that Chupacabra's follow the same…mode of operations." Cas paused with a self-satisfied smile before continuing. "According to this—" A shiver rippled through Castiel's spine, causing him to jump out of his seat without warning, making his way to the far table.

"What is it, Cas?" Sam asked, both brothers hesitantly following the angel. Cas turned to face them, gripping a chair to hold himself up with a strained look on his face. Instantly, Sam and Dean were on high alert.

"Someone…someone's summoning me."

"Summoning you?"

"Yes, it's a relatively powerful summoning. I haven't felt one so strong for thousands of years. Ugh…" Castiel groaned grabbing his abdomen.

"What's happening?" The boys asked worriedly.

"I'm trying not to go…" Castiel's mouth was set in a straight line. "Sorry, it's not good."

"Shit!" Dean said, grabbing Castiel's shoulder a moment before the angel disappeared. Dean disappeared with him.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE:<p>

John Constantine chanted over the summoning circle he had drawn and had begun chanting the spell. It was taking longer than he expected to summon Manny. He could feel Zed watching him as he continued to chant. "…please?" He finished to placate Zed who believed in the purity of angels. He opened his mouth to say something but before he did, and cloud of smoke and sparks appeared in the circle.

"Looks like we caught somethin'," John drawled. Zed stopped fanning herself in surprise. The smoke cleared quickly as a man in a familiar looking trench coat pulled himself up from where he had taken a knee. Another man, several feet out of the circle jumped to his feet and looked at him warily.

"Who the hell are you two?" John asked suspiciously. Zed looked confused. She had assumed that one of them was Manny.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why did you summon him?" Dean asked, pulling out the demon-killing knife.

"Whoa, there mate." John put his hands out him front of him, trying to appear unthreatening. "I have no bloody idea how you two blokes are here. I summoned…something else."

"No, you summoned an angel." Castiel said walking up to the man, who blinked in surprise.

"You're an angel?"

"Yes, I am." Castiel told him. Dean came to join him.

"Eh, no you're not." The exorcist said looking him over. "Why are you wearing…everything I am?" He asked, wondering how badly he had mucked up the spell.

Castiel looked at both of them, as if just noticing now. "These were the clothes my vessel. Unless you somehow influenced him, I assume this is a coincidence."

"Vessel? What do you mean, vessel?"

Zed joined them."Are you really an angel?"

"Yes."

"No, he's not. I've met angels." John glanced at his back quickly and in a mocking stage whisper said, "No wings."

"You cannot see angel wings. They are in a different plane of existence unless I chose to bring them here."

"Where are your golden eyes then?"

"Golden eyes?" Castiel asked. "Angel's eyes glow blue with their Grace, not gold."

"What the hell kind of angels have you met?" Dean had to ask.

John turned to him. "I suppose you're an angel too, eh?"

"No, I'm a hunter." Dean told him irritably. "I just saw my friend here being summoned and decided to hitch a ride. It's not everyday someone tries to get away with angel-napping."

"A hunter?" Zed and John asked together.

"A demon hunter. And if you know about the supernatural and you're still alive, I'd guess you're one too." Dean replied, tired of this guy's act.

"Mate you got it all wrong. I'm an exorcist." John pulled out a card and handed it over to the man. While he read it, John took another moment to look over the 'angel'. He didn't look a thing like Manny or anyone else he had seen. Furthermore, he wore a white shirt, lose tie (but unlike him, it was tied the wrong way) and his signature trench coat.

"Exorcist, Demonologist and Master of the Dark Arts? Long winded way of saying you're a hunter isn't it?" Dean asked him critically.

John ignored his question. "If he's an angel why are you with him? You said you're human."

"We were on a case involving a Chupacabra. It's a hound-like—" Castiel started to explain what he had just learned.

"We were working on a case. He's a hunter too." Dean interrupted.

John laughed. "With the angel's 'don't get involved' stick up their arse? Likely story." Dean was reminded of when he had just met Cas.

"Cas is smarter than the others. How did you summon him? Where are we?"

"I drew a summoning circle to catch the attention of a different angel I was trying to contact."

"Dean." Cas said sharply. "I didn't notice earlier, but this isn't the reality you're familiar with."

"What does that mean?"

"This is a very similar but alternate version of the world. Demons still exist but it seems others do not. And for some reason, it seems that angels here must be different as well."

"You mean like when Gabriel sent me and Sam into a alternate reality where we were in a TV show? Or where Sam and I weren't brothers?"

"Yes. Except I doubt different versions of you exist in this world at all."

"Oh, this is utter poppycock—"

"John, I'm going to attempt to summon this world's angels." Castiel said, causing everyone to look at him.

"Oi, I never told you my name." John said slowly.

"I am an Angel of the Lord. I know everyone's names. Dean, this is John Constantine, exorcist, and Zed Martin…psychic, it seems. Zed, John, this is Dean Winchester, a hunter and I am Castiel the angel. I'm also a hunter-in-training." He added with a smile as if it should be impressive.

An uncomfortable moment of silence passed before Castiel spoke again. "Well, I need to collect a few ingredients for the summoning. I assume ingredients are in the same places here as in our reality." A gentle wind and the sound of feathers signaled his disappearance.

Zed jumped back and looked at John. "Is he a real angel?"

John looked at the place where Castiel had just been with a look of shock on his face. "Yeah, love. Suppose he is."


	2. Part 2

**A big thanks to the guest that reviewed and found an error. Good catch! Well, this is Part 2, where things start to get serious!**

**If you love Supernatural, I have another story called **If Castiel was in Season 1 **where, you guessed it, Cas joins the boys in season 1.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO:<p>

Several moments later, Castiel reappeared with an old bowl and various herbs that were familiar to John. He mixed the herbs and lit them with a move of his hand before whispering in Latin. Then, midway through the spell he starting speaking something else.

"Enochian," John whispered to Zed. Castiel chanted it much more clearly than he had ever heard before and he took the opportunity to listen to his fluency. Castiel's chanting became louder as he finished the powerful spell. Before them stood two angels, wings unfolded.

Dean, Zed and Castiel nearly jumped in surprise. Castiel hadn't seen an angel reveal its wings to humans in millennia. Dean and Zed took a shaky breath at the strong pairs of wings. They were beautiful to look at. Castiel tensed.

"Who is she?" Dean asked, turning to John.

John didn't look away from the angels. "There's two of them."

"Two?" Dean said, looking at Castiel, who nodded.

"Here," Cas said, putting two fingers to his forehead. After the unpleasant feeling in stomach passed, he opened his eyes and saw that there were, indeed, both angels. To Zed and John's surprise, Castiel repeated the same thing for Zed, who gasped in surprise at the touch and seeing the other angel.

The black angel looked critically at Castiel. "What are you?"

"Same as you, an Angel of the Lord." Although it was afternoon outside, it darkened considerably and two large two dimensional shadows projected onto Zed and John who where behind him diagonally as well as the ground and trees. His eyes glowed blue.

The other angels stared at him with their empty gold eyes. "Welcome, Brother. I am Manny and this is Imogen." He introduced gesturing to the sick-looking angel with wings like a Snowy Owl. Castiel, whose shadowy wings had disappeared after the sun had returned from behind a heavy layer of clouds, wanted to know more.

"Am I correct in guessing your name is Emmanuel?" Castiel inquired, surprised that his angel had a nickname as well. Who had given it to him? Why did he introduce himself as it to strangers? It felt very foreign to him.

"Yes you are." Manny told him.

"It's a pleasure, Emmanuel. My name is Castiel." He turned to Manny. "What ails her?" He asked as Manny helped Imogen over to sit on a large rock. Manny looked as if he didn't want to say anything but resigned. John, at least, might provide assistance. "Zachary, the man you are investigating, pulled a feather from her wing while she was delivering him to death."

"She took a feather?" Cas asked, suddenly tense. Dean and John looked at him in surprise.

"What does that mean, Cas?"

"One the main reasons we hide our wings, aside from trying to appear human is that angel feathers are very powerful and very dangerous. And very painful if they are pulled out. Theoretically, the human would be granted a great and very cursed power."

"Theoretically?" John found himself asking.

"Because we keep our wings in the ethereal plane of reality, there's never been an occasion of its occurrence."

Manny looked offended. "I can assure you, it has never occurred here before either, Castiel."

Castiel nodded and walked over to Imogen. "You said you were collecting him after his death. Are you a Reaper?"

"A Reaper? I don't understand."

Castiel exchanged a strange glance with Dean. "Maybe there's only one class of angel here?" Dean wondered. This was all getting very complicated.

"Classes?" Manny repeated sharply.

"Yes. Reapers are a lower class of angel that work to bring people into the afterlife." Zed and John listened carefully. "Cupids, who arrange love and the Rit Zein, who operate as medics for our armies are also a lower class of angel. Then the common angels, followed by Seraphs and Archangels, who are the most powerful."  
>"Which are you?" John asked.<p>

"I am a Seraph." Cas replied, to Dean's surprise.

"We have more important matters to attend to. The human, Zachary, for example." Manny reminded them.

"Alright, can you sum up this case for us. Cas and I can help but we kind of came in half-way through."

"A preacher was bitten by a venomous snake, he almost died, but came out of it perfectly fine and with a nice feather for his troubles. Now he's a faith healer but theres a kick—weird things have been happening with the people being healed. They've started killing."

"Well, that's oddly familiar." Dean said. "So if there's no Reapers in this reality, how do we stop this?"

"You said he took a feather? How about we give him more of what he wants?" John wondered.

"Killing him with what he wants. Interesting. A human in possession of two angel feathers would most likely be incinerated." Castiel agreed. "Angel feathers from my reality can burn human skin."

Imogen, who looked exhausted, looked at John and Castiel as if they were crazy. "You're oversimplifying the problem. We still need another feather. It's a big sacrifice."

"But what else can we do? He's strong now that he was the feather. And we need it back. If gets the opportunity to destroy it, its not just him that loses. The only way I see is to trick him." Manny told them.

"I'm willing to give up a feather, if it needs to be done." Castiel supplied. The angels and Dean were thrown aback.

"Cas—" Dean started in his protective older brother voice. Cas knew him well enough to know what would come next.

"Dean, it's fine. My feathers would work the best after all." Castiel told him. He was a Seraph. Manny looked vaguely sick at the thought of removing a feather.

"Alright brother, we'll do this. I promise I'll return your feather to you afterwards so you'll heal." Manny promised Castiel.

"It doesn't work that way."

"Excuse me?" Manny asked.

"Angels from my world can't have feathers returned. It's…painful and temporarily weakens us to lose one but we heal afterwards instead of getting sick. Once we get my feather back, it's best to destroy it as to keep it from falling into the wrong hands."

From Manny's expression, Dean realized that losing a feather was much more important than he had first imagined. "We'll find another way."

The two healthy angels stood and began planning and finding another way they solve their problem while Zed helped Imogen inside. When he arm glanced her wing, she was surprised to find that her feathers didn't burn her. Was Castiel more powerful then?

Dean and John sat down on some rocks fifty feet from the angels.

"You reckon those blokes can still hear us?" John asked.

"The angels? Oh, no doubt." Dean laughed. "They're Celestial Beings." Dean told him, remembering something Castiel had told him before.

"Huh. You seem to know this Castiel pretty well, huh?" John said. "How—why does someone go and ally themselves with an angel?" How could someone forgive one for letting their lives be so screwed to Hell?

"Yeah, Cas and I go way back. We've known each other for six years. In this line of work, you don't get to have a lot of friends that long."

John looked at him. "Well mate, sounds like you're cursed that way, same as me." John told him, feeling this conversation would be better suited for the bar.

"Yeah." Dean agreed, with some small, morbid sense of camaraderie.

"You said before that he's a…hunter, same as you. You mean that he's involved in fighting the good fight?" Manny had told John that he wouldn't influence the world. The only reason he was getting involved now was because angel's existence itself was causing the problem and he wanted to help his own kind.

"Yeah. He had some troubles originally, trying to stay neutral like the other angels but that's not who he is. He rebelled from the Heaven, for humanity. Now he's a halfway decent hunter. Even I gotta admit those angel powers come in handy in a pinch." Dean said, watching Castiel, who despite hearing every word, had the courtesy to pretend he didn't. "And it doesn't hurt that he's resurrected me and my brother a few times."

"Resurrected?" John asked. "You've died."

"Yeah, more times than I can count on one hand," Dean laughed darkly, "and the guy pulled me out of Hell so that's a plus."

John's attitude changed suddenly, his interest piqued. Not in a morbidly interested way, but in concealed horror. "You've been to Hell?"

Dean didn't like the choice in conversation but decided to let it slide for a while. "Yeah."

"What was it like? Please, this is important."

Dean looked at him, at his desperate face. He wondered what made a seasoned hunter, exorcist like himself act like this. No, he knew. It was someone he cared about, it always was. But nice words weren't going to make a difference and he was never one for holding back. "It's Hell. Time moves slower. Much more slower than in the real world. Every month, about ten years pass in Hell. You're tortured…until you go insane…and then some."

John face paled and his eyes were suspiciously bright.

"That's the way it is in my world, anyway." Dean finished lamely. He almost felt the need to apologize.

"Thanks." The exorcist finally said.

"There are a lot of sacrifices. In this line of work."

"Yeah."

It felt strange to Dean, but he felt himself continue talking. The way John was acting reminded him of himself in several points in his life. "Are the angels fighting here too?"

John had mostly recovered by now and asked, "Fighting who?"

"Fighting each other."

At this Manny's head snapped their direction and in a instant, he appeared right in front of the two. Castiel turned around and teleported over as well. John took note of the sound of wingbeats despite Castiel's wings being 'in a different plane of existence'.

"Angels are fighting?" Manny asked Dean and then turned accusatorially at Castiel.

"Yes, they are."

"Is this because of your 'rebellion' your friend was speaking of?" Manny asked sharply.

Castiel opened his mouth to tell them that it wasn't but then remembered that what he had done caused uprising and killings to this day. Dean understood what he was thinking and replied for him.

"No, it wasn't Cas's fault. God's disappearance—"

That had an outcome Dean hadn't been expecting.

"GOD DISAPPEARED?" Manny yelled as Imogen reappeared at his side, the horror providing her the energy to stand.

Equally shocking to Dean was Castiel's reaction. "God is still here?" His words were much quieter than that of the other angels but more profound—he was afraid to be hopeful but failing. "God hasn't left?" Castiel grabbed Manny's shirt. "Have you met him?" Cas asked fiercely. Dean watched his best friend. Castiel had never met God but he was acting even more strongly than Dean on his worst days of trying to find his father.

Manny was still shocked by Dean and Cas's world but replied. "Yes, He's in Heaven, as always. But I've never met Him."

Cas's eyes were wide. Dean remembered how much he had to settle with his Father. The crises of faith that he had cycled through like withdrawal. "Heaven…"

The sound of wings and a strong gust hit them but Castiel didn't move. He looked at Dean. "I'm…blocked out from this Heaven." Castiel told them, slowly fighting for control of his emotions.

Dean watched the three angels, shocked at the magnitude in which they had all reacted. The angels of this world weren't nearly as uptight, violent or emotionless as the ones he was used to but the way they had reacted seemed so out of character. He felt as if he had witnessed a small piece of the horror experienced by the angels when they had realized that God had disappeared.

Zed who had been hurrying over to the group, paid no heed to the atomsphere of the group.

"I think I know another way to end this besides Castiel giving up a celestial weapon to an unstable man."

"Huh, and what's that, love?"

"Here, I'll explain…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I'd love the feedback!<strong>


	3. Part 3

**Thanks for the reviews and support, everyone! I appreciate it! Here's the last chapter! Please watch Constantine tonight, in all likelihood, tonight's views will determine whether or not the show gets cancelled!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THREE:<p>

Zed held onto Zachary as he emerged her in a decent mimicry of fear. She surreptitiously pulled the feather from where it hung around his neck just before he dipped her into the water for a baptism. For once, she was glad someone didn't present a challenge. She thanked him falsely and ran off, shedding the baptism gown.

She ran to the barn where Castiel, Dean, Manny and Imogen were waiting. When she made it into the barn she went straight to Imogen and returned her feather to her wing.

"Thank you," the angel whispered gratefully as the pain faded from her face.

* * *

><p>John Constantine snapped his head to face Zachary, who was barricaded in his small church with him, ghouls throwing themselves at the door in order to get to him.<p>

"Ya what?"

"I know it wasn't a deer! That night, that night, I killed someone."

Realization dawned on John's face. "So that day you were bitten, you weren't going to Heaven, you were going to Hell…" Then something else occurred to him. "Imogen was there to take you Hell. Oh no." Zed and the others should be returning the feather to her as they spoke. Returning a feather to an Angel of Hell.

* * *

><p>When the feather was returned, Imogen recovered rapidly. A moment later, she was on her feet.<p>

"You know every time humans try to stand for something, they fall. Over and over and over and over again." Imogen said conversationally, reflecting Zachary's actions.

"They're easily led astray, Zachary never knew exactly what he was doing. Folly, it seems, gets the better of them sometimes." Manny agreed grimly. Castiel tensed, recognizing this as a conversation he himself had had with a specialist angel long ago.

"Sometimes I think that if humans didn't exist—if God gave us this world, things could be better." Imogen continued, uncaring of what the room's four other inhabitants thought.

"We shouldn't say such things." Manny said, pulling back, recognizing the territory she was crossing as blasphemous. Castiel knew well that humans were made in the image of God. They where weaker but in the eyes of God, but more precious. Dean was angry but unsurprised—he'd met a couple angels that had flat out said the same thing. And those angels never had much in the way of a lifespan.

Both Zed and Dean watched the three angels carefully. Castiel stood up and walked towards the other two. "Humanity is the most valuable thing to God. Trod lightly and take caution. Surely you know what happens to angels that think the way you are now." Zed took a breath of relief as Castiel came to human's aid. Imogen had been scaring her.

"You mean they Fall?" Imogen said carefully. Castiel, recognizing though she asked a question, she didn't care about the answer, didn't move from where he stared her down. "You mean…like this?" Imogen stood and flared her wings out where they blackened like ink on paper. Zed gasped and backed up. Dean watched, feet like lead as he witnessed the Fall of an angel. He almost felt sick to watch the beautiful white wings she had turn black and shiny like oil.

Castiel was surprised as well, he hadn't seen a Fallen angel in some time but he just stared at her with sad eyes, hoping the situation wouldn't be more exacerbated than it already was.

Manny was stunned to silence as he saw his comrade change in front of him. Castiel took control of the situation. "This isn't the end. Just because you've Fallen doesn't mean that everything's over.

Imogen didn't care at all. "Try telling me after I kill you, Castiel." The other's in room tensed and Dean pulled out his demon-killing knife.

Castiel looked at him for a moment before turning back to Imogen. "Let me handle this, Dean." Castiel dropped his angel blade out of his sleeve and held it expertly. Then he started chanting what Dean recognized as Enochian and Castiel's form momentarily shone bright. When Dean's eyes readjusted, he gasped along with Zed—two open, raven black wings had appeared on Castiel's back. In the light they shined blue, unlike Imogen's wings, devoid of all color, no light shining on them, making them look even more unnatural. Another thing that surprised everyone was that Cas's wingspan was twice as long as the other angel's and his wings thicker and plumed with powerful-looking flight feathers. Looking at Cas's wings made the human's knees weak. Such was the power of a Seraph.

"Well…that's something…" Came the muted voice of John from where he had run through the door.

Imogen looked gleeful rather than worried after the initial shock and Manny backed up. It was then that Dean understood what was wrong. Castiel had not just rebelled years ago, he had Fallen. And he had no idea at what point it might have happened.

"Castiel, how you impress me! We are so alike, why should we fight?" Imogen asked.

"I've served humankind for tens of thousands of years. I've seen the best as well as the worst humanity has to offer. Despite that, judgement is not my place and I won't take any more innocent lives." Castiel told her, raising his blade.

Imogen's smile fell and she let loose an inhuman shriek, propelling herself at Castiel with all her might, sending rivulets of fire in her wake. The two shot straight through the barn wall and into the sky, flying apart.

Those still in the barn ran outside to see what had happened.

"Is Castiel alright?" Zed asked Dean fearfully. A human would break every bone in their body being hit like that, an instant death.

Dean looked at her and nodded. "He's been against greater angels than Imogen, he'll be alright." Despite his words, Dean still was concerned as he watched the deadly, beautiful aerial battle unfold before him.

* * *

><p>Castiel gritted his teeth. He hadn't had experience battling with his wings since before he met Sam and Dean. Six years was nothing to an angel but his swordplay had still been affected by it. The original hit he had taken had been strong and unexpected and his ribs were aching. He shot towards her and swung his blade towards her only to be blocked. Instead, he delivered a roundhouse kick to her side, sending her flying. She spread her wings to roll out of her tailspin and shot back at him.<p>

Down below them, John and Dean where arguing with Manny.

"Why won't you fight her?" Dean asked again.

"It's against the rules. I am bound by them." Manny told them. John huffed.

"You think he wasn't?" Dean asked him, pointing at the fighting angel.

"It's not the same! Divine Law is the most important thing to angels. Without them…"

"You Fall?" Zed asked.

"Yes. Look, I don't know how you got your angel to Fall, but I cannot. I faithfully serve."

"It's not faith if you're choosing to be blind." Dean told him.

Castiel had gotten a few solid hits of Imogen. She'd managed to ruffle his feathers, and when she had swung wildly, her fist found purchase in his cheekbone, which was bleeding and would likely bruise for at least a day. But it didn't matter to him now because he had found the opening he had been waiting for. Both her arms spread out in whatever wild and unrestrained attack she was going to use. Castiel flapped his wings with all his strength, sending him flying towards the other Fallen angel in a speed twice as fast as her own original attack. Milliseconds before he bowled into her, he held out his angel blade and ran her through at a speed rivaling an aircraft.

Below him, everyone shielded their faces at the hurricane-like recoil of Cas's attack. Cas flew down, dead Imogen in his arms and folded his wings behind him.

* * *

><p>John burned Imogen's body on a makeshift pyre while Castiel, who had disenchanted his wings so that they returned to their original plane, drew a large circle with Enochian symbols written inside it.<p>

Dean wandered over to him. "You alright? That was a hell of a battle against Hell's Angel up there."

"Yes, Dean, I'm alright. I sustained only minor injuries, especially compared to her."

"Yeah, well, don't feel bad, Cas. She lost it." Dean told him.

"I wish she had seen reason after I showed her that we were the same." Castiel told him, not looking up from where he was writing the sigils.

"You're not the same, Cas. You Fell for a good reason, you were trying to save the Earth. She fell for her own benefit. And to kill."

"Thanks." Castiel said, looking up from the circle and dropping the branch. "It's done."

Everyone gathered around the circle that would take the two back home. Dean and John shook hands.

"Good to meet you, Constantine."

"You too, mate. You and the angel keep in trouble, alright?"

"Shouldn't be too hard," Dean said, thinking about he Chupacabra hunt they had to go on as soon as they got back.

Castiel turned to the three. "Manny, just because we're conditioned doesn't mean we shouldn't—can't—change." Manny looked at him for a moment.

"And John, her soul might have regrets but she forgives you. Take care of yourself and your psychic."

With that Castiel and Dean turned around and Cas chanted a few words of Enochian, which reminded Dean of a weaker version of the portal in Purgatory. Suddenly, it was a lot easier for him to grab onto Cas's shoulder.

"What do you think of them?" Castiel asked suddenly.

"Think this world's pretty well off." Dean said quietly.

With that Castiel teleported them both to their own reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review and watch tonight's Constantine episode!<strong>

**Also, I have two short deleted scenes. Is anyone interested in seeing them?**


	4. Deleted Scenes

**DELETED SCENES: (Dedicated to Jinx2016)**

* * *

><p>Dean, John and Zed knocked on the front door of Zachary's house. "Hello." The man said cautiously as he opened the door.<p>

"Hullo, mate! Sorry, couldn't help but notice that the people you're healin' are turning into ghouls!" John said. Zed casually stood in front of the door, as to block his escape route.

Dean, whose definition of ghouls was slightly different, looked at him strangely before deciding that he was the expert of the demons in his world. He'd have to trust his judgement on this, something he wasn't entirely comfortable doing.

"The easier you tell us what you know, the easier it'll be for you." Dean told the scrawny man menacingly. His words had the desired effect and Zachary back-pedalled.

"Isn't smart to run, mate," John told him, as he cut him off, "now tell us what you know."

* * *

><p><em>(Before, I didn't knowforgot Imogen's name and couldn't find it on the Wiki so I named her after the person who uploaded the only picture of her on the site—Ahbel)._

"Hold on," Zed said, still clearly nervous of the three angels, even Castiel, who whose shadowy wings had disappeared as the sun had returned from behind a heavy layer of clouds. "What's with the 'el' ending?" Dean widened his eyes at her question. Most angel's names did end that way, he'd never given it much thought before.

Castiel was the one to respond. "El means 'with God' so it is customary for angel's names to include it. Ahbel is 'Rising with God.' Emmanuel means 'God is with us'. Castiel means 'Shield of God'."

_Shield of God, huh?_ Dean thought, remembering the times Castiel had fought to believe, searched for God, and encouraged others to do the same. Although the angel had the tendency to cause trouble, Castiel's name was very fitting.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading!<strong>


End file.
